The Morons Guide To Make Hyuga Neji Yours
by Aizana
Summary: So how do you make Neji notice you and get him to be yours? NejiTen


Hey guys

Hey guys! This is fanfic just came to me from out of the blue (to be specific- when I was taking a bath XD) I hope you like this one-shot :3

PS- If any of you has read 'are you the ninja for me' I might write a sequel to it but only if the fanfic reaches 100 reviews and if I have time.

I do not own Naruto. Only his stuffed toy XD

The Morons Guide to make Hyuga Neji Yours

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked, being unsure.

"Sure it will work! I mean, what guy hasn't fallen for the 'flowy hair movement yet' yet?" Ino said to me.

"(Sigh…) Alright, I trust you." I said warily.

My name is Tenten. The female kunoichi in Team Gai who has no freaking last name cuz the guy who made me didn't bother to make me one ( That so ticks me off) and the one who has a major hidden crush on my teammate, Hyuga Neji. Yep, Im in love with that proud, sadistic bastard and I don't know why. Its been going on for 3 years and I still couldn't tell him. That's why I asked my gal pals to help me out. Still, I cant help the feeling of regret.

So there I was, walking up to Neji with 2 hands in my buns (My hair buns you perv), Ready to release them. Apparently, Neji was reading a book about… Oh gosh…

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING KAKASHI'S BOOK YOU PERVERT?!" I shouted at him

…

"Um, Hello? Anybody home?" I waved at him.

"Oh hey Tenten." Neji greeted, looking up at me then back to his oh-so decent book.

That bastard. Oh wait! I totally forgot about Ino's technique!

'Heh, Check out this sucker.' I thought schemingly, as I unleashed my hair to its long , flowing wavy state.

…

"Hm? Aren't you going to tie those to a bun like the usual?" Neji asked.

…

" Uh, I better get going. My cat needs to be fed…" I said zooming away.

'That Ino!' I thought angrily.

(In the Yamanaka Flower Shop)

"INO! YOU SAID IT WOULD WORK!" I screamed at her.

"Well I thought this time it would…" Ino pouted.

"THIS TIME?! YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME?!" I shrieked, ready to strangle her to death.

"Well… Yeah…" She said.

"Girl, if you weren't one of my best friend's, I would have killed you." I said.

"HEY!! TENTEN!!" A girl shouted.

"Oh great, here comes braniac with her mutant large forehead." Ino muttered.

"I heard that you pig head." Sakura growled.

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"SHUT. UP." I gritted.

"Okay! Alright! So what is it Sak?" Ino asked, using Sakura's nickname.

"I thought of a plan! How about fake fainting on him?" Sakura suggested.

"Fake…fainting..?" Ino repeated.

"Yeah, fake fainting? That's so totally-" I said, cut off.

"I LIKE IT!" Ino gleamed.

"Wh-What?" I said in disbelief.

"Just faint in front of him and he'll be like 'Tenten!' And other things he'd say if he was worried and then before you know it, He'll be carrying you bridal style to your house and taking care of you and well, you get the point." Sakura grinned.

"B-but…" I stuttered.

"Now go on and make us proud!" Sakura and Ino grinned, pushing me out the door and locking it like parents when their kids turn 18.

(Training Field)

So there I was, fake limping and suddenly fainting

"Tenten? What happened?!" Neji said, frantically worried.

"H-high… Fever… Need… To go… On mission…" I faked.

"What? But you cant do that! Here, I'll take you home." He said, carrying me in bridal style, as Sakura told me. BOOYAH!

(Almost near my house)

"What were you thinking? Pushing yourself too far?!" Neji scolded me.

"But… I had to go…" I faked on.

"(Sigh…) Seriously… Oh, a spider." He said out of the blue.

Wait. Did he say spider?

"EEYAAA!! SPIDER!!" I screamed, jumping out of his arms, now looking fully well.

"All gone now! Wow, I didn't know you were scared of spiders! Anyway, your finally fully healed! That's amazing! Bye now." Neji waved off.

"W-what?! Im still sick!! (cough,cough) see?? COME BACK!!" I cried out pathetically, but he was out of my sight.

'Way to go moron, You ruined everything." I glared, hitting myself with one of my weapons.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

"WHAT?!" The 2 yelled at me.

"I know, I know, Im a moron. Case closed." I muttered.

"And an idiot." Ino added.

"Yeah. And that really helps." I glared.

"H-hi Tenten." A girl said from somewhere.

"Hinata! When the blazes did you get here?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I was here all along… Except I was busy looking at all the flowers… They're just so pretty…" Hinata said quietly.

"Oh… Okay…" I nodded. Seriously, she can get really freaky with the appear, disappear stuff.

"H-how about this?" Hinata asked, giving me a small bottle.

"Hm? Whats that? Ino asked, eyeing the bottle.

"I-Ive been researching about potions recently… And I saw a recipe for a love potion…" Hinata said.

"Really? Is it really gonna work?" I asked.

"It said 100 guarantee..." Hinata said.

"Oh. Okay. I'll try it now. Laters!" I said, waving off.

"Okay!! Good Luck!!" The 3 said, waving off.

"Hey Hinata…" Sakura trailed off.

"Hm?" Hinata murmured, raising her head.

"Was that bottle intended for Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What? How can you that?" Hinata blushed, looking down and fiddling with her fingers.

'Yep, it was for Naruto.' Ino and Sakura thought.

(Training Field)

"Hey Neji!" I called out.

"Hn? What is it Tenten?" He asked.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked.

"Thirsty? Well… I guess so." He replied.

"Great! Here's a drink!" I said cheerfully, handing him the love potion.

"Okay. Thanks." He said, eyeing the drink, but finally gulping it down.

…

" So… Was it good?" I asked.

"Yeah.. And it made me want to say…" He said slowly.

"Say what?" I asked, shivering in excitement.

"To say…" He said on.

" To say??" I said.

"To say…" He continued on.

"TO SAY WHAT?! JUAR SPIT IT OUT!" I bursted out, totally losing my patience.

"…"

"Huh? Neji?" I said, shaking him.

"…zzz…" He snored.

"WTF?! HE FELL ASLEEP?!" I screamed to the heavens.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

"GYAHAHAHA!! NO WAY!! HE FELL ASLEEP?! THAT'S HILLARIOUS!!" Ino and Sakura laughed like there was no tomorrow, which apparently there wouldn't be if they don't shut their damn mouths.

" Oh shut up!" I glared.

" Im sorry Tenten…" Hinata sighed.

"Nah… Its okay…" I said in my usual laid-back fashion.

"Ino?" A lady said, opening the door.

"Oh! Shizune! You're here for Lady Tsunade's flowers?" Ino asked, getting the flowers already.

"Yeas." Shizune said, taking the flowers as Sakura continued to laugh like and idiot. Not that she ISNT.

"Might I ask why Sakura is laughing?" Shizune asked.

"Well you see, its like this…" Ino explained.

(After 20 minutes of explanation)

"Oh! I see! That is quite funny!" Shizune said, amused.

"Yeah… I know… Im pathetic… So just laugh it all off…" I said, looking a bit dejected.

"Oh, Im sorry. Its just really amusing but really! Why don't you just tell him?" Shizune asked.

"Tell him what?" I asked.

"But! I cant." I whined.

"Hey, you'll never know unless you try. Good Luck anyway." Shizune smiled, Leaving the store with the flowers.

"I guess she is right…" I said.

"Well duh, I mean, How can he know if you don't tell him." Sakura said.

"So true." Ino nodded in agreement.

"You could have told me that 7 hours ago." I gritted.

"Well, It wouldn't be fun then. Anyway, were rooting for you!" They said, with a thumbs up sign.

"(Sigh…) Alright. Thanks…" I muttered, going back to the field.

(Training Field)

Alright, here I am, there he is. Keep cool Tenten…

"Hey Neji?" I said.

"Hm? Yeah, Tenten?" Neji said, looking up.

"I have something important to tell you." I gulped. Hard.

"What" He asked, looking totally clueless.

"I… I like…" I stuttered.

"You like?" He repeated.

"I like…" I continued on.

"You like what? To go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"No! I like… I like…" I stuttered on.

Come on Tenten! Spit it out!

" I… I like you…" I said. ABOUT TIME.

"I know that." Neji said coolly.

WHAT?

"Huh? What do you mean?: I said, totally stupefied.

"I mean, you've been trying to catch my attention all day right?" He said.

"Yeah. Wait. All along… YOU KNEW?!" I shrieked.

"Well Duh. Im not an idiot." He said a really annoying manner.

"You know what? You're a bastard." I glared.

"And you're the girl I like as well." Neji smirked, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Just don't do that again okay?" I told him, breaking away from the kiss.

"Maybe…" He grinned,

"Neji!

Oh well, at least I might get a last name for once.

THE END

--I hope the one-shot was okay! This one-shot was also inspired by Midori Days (Jusco, Midori days nanaman…XD) So anyway, please review! Ciao! :3


End file.
